1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a washing machine and a motor, and, more particularly, to a method of determining whether a motor of a washing machine is in a normal state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brushless direct current motor (hereinafter, referred to as a BLDC motor) indicates a DC motor in which an electric commutator mechanism is mounted instead of a mechanical contact portion such as a brush or a commutator. Accordingly, the BLDC motor is also called a commutatorless motor.
The BLDC motor is characterized in that noise due to the brush does not occur because the brush is not included. Since the mechanical contact portion such as the commutator is not included, a motor having high-velocity rotation and long life span can be realized. In addition, the BLDC motor has excellent characteristics as a control motor, for example, an excellent acceleration property, a large start-up torque, linear characteristics of a voltage variation, and linearity of an output torque vs. an input current.
Due to the above-described excellent characteristics, the BLDC motor is widely used in household appliances, vehicles, aerospace equipments, mechanical appliances, and factory automation equipments. In particular, since the BLDC motor has a large start-up torque and high-velocity rotational force, the BLDC motor is used in household appliances such as a washing machine for starting up a spin basket, in which wet laundry is contained, for a short period of time and rotating the spin basket at a high velocity.